


Still

by WittyPiglet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Can it even be called that lol?, Cock Warming, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Minor Burning, Mirror Sex, Top Larry, bottom Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Kinktober Day 19: Hate Sex |Cock Warming|Mirror Sex
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Still

"His legs are shaking."

"Mhm." Larry nodded and turned to stare lazily at his friend, passing him the blunt. "I can feel it."

Sal took a drag from the blunt, blowing the smoke in one blonde boy's face. Said blonde swatted at the air and glared at Sal, muffling quiet coughing into the crook of his elbow.

"Travis'll be fine Sal, I'm in no rush here. It's not my fault he can't relax."

"I'm sure it's hard to relax with your oversized cock shoved up his ass. He's probably sore as fuck just sitting there like that." Sal glanced at Travis, watching as he hung his head and hunched his shoulders. He was trying so hard to hold still for them. His hands were braced on Larry's legs in front of him, his back to the brunette as he straddled his lap.

"I'm not forcing him to stay there, am I? He can hop off my dick whenever he wants." Larry snagged the blunt from the bluenet.

"Heh, you're not gonna move at all?"

"Not till I'm ready."

"Poor Travis." Sal crawled forward and kneeled beside the poor blonde boy. He was stifling any noise by biting his lip and clenched his fists in Larry's pants. Damn metalhead was too lazy to even take them off completely. "Trav baby, look at me."

Travis hesitated, slowly lifting his head and turning it to the side to glance at Sally Face. His eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks blotchy. Sal cupped his jaw and gave him a gentle smile.

"Larry's being mean, huh?"

Travis nodded slowly.

"Making you sit there with his cock shoved so deep inside you."

The blonde whimpered and nodded a little quicker this time.

"Maybe he would move if you were actually listening to what you were told to do." Sal's fingers tightened on Travis's jaw, making him whimper quietly. "You were told to stare straight ahead into the mirror, you haven't been doing what you were told."

Red crept up Travis's neck as he averted his forest green eyes from Sal's own intense baby blues. "S-Sal..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Sal forced Travis's head up and forward, making him stare straight ahead into the long, floor-length mirror they had set up in front of Larry's bean bags. Couldn't even do this on the bed. Assholes. Travis had a full view of himself impaled on Larry's johnson, his own cock hard and bobbing in the air with the tip flushed red.

Travis's breath hitched in his throat as he stared into the mirror like he was told to do.

Just to be a tease, Larry gave a slight roll of the hips. He watched in amusement as Travis's body tensed and his back arched.

"Don't tease him, Larry, he's trying so hard." Sal took the blunt from his friend and took a long drag before pressing the burning end against the shirt Travis still wore, burning holes in the thin fabric.

"I'm the bad guy while you're burning his clothes? Okay." Larry snorted and placed his hands on the blonde's hips, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles.

"Shut it. I never like this shirt on him anyways." Sal pressed the blunt to the spaces covering both Travis nipples for a millisecond, just long enough to burn the fabric but not the skin underneath. "Should I get scissors and just cut holes for where his nipples are? That'd be hot as fuck.

Larry snickered and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, if you feel like getting off your ass to go to the kitchen then."

"Mm, nevermind then."

Travis had started to tremble again, back straight and tense as he sat unmoving on Larry's cock.

"Are you gonna go to sleep like that man?"

Larry shrugged and relaxed further into his bean bag. "I could always carry him to the bed, spoon him with my cock inside him. Sounds pretty damn good to me."

Sal shook his head and chuckled under his breath. "You're horrible to him Lar. So fucking cruel, I wonder why he keeps coming back to us."

"Because this homophobe bitch is a cock addict and you know it."

Travis struck Larry's leg at those words...only for Larry to snag the blunt from Sal again and press the lit end against the soft flesh of Travis right ass cheek. The blonde screamed and lifted himself half-way off Larry's cock before the pins and needle feeling made his legs collapse, forcing him to take the brunette all the way back in one go.

Tears were trailing down his cheeks and his shoulders visibly shook.

Larry handed the blunt back to Sal and inspected the burn he made. "Not too bad, some burn cream and it'll be gone in a few days."

Sal finally stuffed out their blunt, the smell still lingering obviously. "That's gonna be fun to sit on for him."

"And I can't wait to watch him squirm at school tomorrow."

"You're sadistic Larry Face."

The brunette smirked and pinched Travis's side. "Only a little. Eyes looking at the mirror Trav or I'll do the other cheek next. And keep holding still. You better not fucking move, bitch."

Travis glared into the mirror, but he didn't protest whatever they did to him.

He never protested.


End file.
